City-State of Alterac
The City State of Alterac is currently one of the few and active organizations of Alterac, seeking to ally Alterac with the Grand Alliance. The City State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the collapse of Stromgarde's unity with the loss of Tribereus Never-Duke. Those under Duke Lionblood as loyal followers and gallent men and women of the Grand Alliance seek to restore Alterac to former glory with the aid of the Alliance to grow Alterac into a thriving, economically strong, bandit and ogre free nation that can support the Grand Alliance, and cast off the shackles of the Perenolde Dynasty from their insolence and betrayal of the Second War. Background The City State of Alterac came to exist after the Second Arathi Civil War, laying claim to the land through Lord Kormed Lionblood's heritage as a 'Halfbreed', being a Duke through hereditary, his mother the Marquess, and eventual Duchess, of the Duchy of Wolfrun. His other claims as Duke lay with his Arathorian blood, as Duke Tritus Auralius gave the land to the young Lionblood, as Lord Lionblood, a senator of Arathor, was the commander over the operations. The lands that the City State laid claim to, such as Thoradin's Wall, Durnholde Keep, and at one point, Strahnbrad, were birthed from this campaign. Objective and Goals The current objective of the City State is to restore Alterac City from the ruins of which it is - aswell as the Kingdom - and turn it into an economic powerhouse under the Grand Alliance to assist in offering a strong military unlike it was able to in the Second War. Famous Events The Second Civil War of Alterac Coup of Tiberius Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Battle for Purgation Isle Present Day The City State of Alterac now seeks more than ever for the assistance of the Grand Alliance. They use the current ceasefire after the Siege of Orgrimmar to their advantage to muster an army without the threat of Forsaken and Frostwolves. They are negotiating with forces of the Alliance to have assistant in the in-the-making siege of Alterac City. They are trying to restore and rebuild lost lands of Alterac, make Alterac into a thriving nation without the shame and burden of the Perenolde Legacy that cloaks around them, mocking them and scorning them, using the men and women of the Grand Alliance, especially in the north, to build back Alterac into a fighting nation that can combat the Horde and offer dire assistance to the Alliance, albeit the mocking of Alterac and threats, for they consider the Grand Alliance a true ally. Battles Fought The events shall be listed in order, and more will be made in the future. Battle for Purgation Isle Siege of Durnholde Assault of Dandred's Fold Battle for Strahnbrad Battle for Strahnbrad Campaigns Conquest of Alterac Occupied Lands Dandred's Fold Purgation Isle Duchy of Wolfrun Lionblood Estate Durnholde Councils Council of Bishops Conclave of United Suzerains The Alterac Union Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac City Category:Strahnbrad Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Diocese of Alterac